Minor Details of Eiji's First Time
by Shirequeen
Summary: OneShot. The preparations for and aftermath of Eiji's first time. Humor, fluff, etc. OishiEiji, FujiTezuka


**A/N:** _Warnings- Rated only for slash.. And that's about it. Mention of exercise, too, if that sort of thing bothers you. Also be warned that this is not a masterpiece. I wrote it at work one day when no one was buying my ice pellets._

_As you read this, please cut slack as far as names go. I don't know much about who refers to whom as what. _

_This is dedicated to Kia and Adele, my Muses For a Day. A couple quotes were taken and slightly modified from them, too._

_Aaaand I don't own Prince of Tennis._

* * *

**Minor Details of Eiji's First Time**

"A sleepover?"

"On a school night?"

"What's the point?"

While changing into their practice jerseys, Momo had seen Oishi's striped pajamas crammed into the bottom of his bag. Eiji had been only too willing to explain why they were there, but the general team consensus was that his explanation was insufficient.

"Do guys even _have_ sleepovers?"

"It's not a _sleepover_," Oishi said, shooting Eiji a look. "My parents are out of town until tomorrow, so I'm staying at Eiji's house tonight."

Fuji glanced quickly at Eiji and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. From outside the locker room, the team heard Tezuka's impatient voice. "Fifteen laps for whoever reaches the courts last!"

* * *

_3 Hours Later_

"A sleepover?" Couldn't you have called it anything other than that?" Oishi smacked Eiji on the side of his head as he shut the front door behind him.

"Oww…" Eiji whined, rubbing at his ear. "At least I didn't make up a stupid lie. Fuji knows it's _my_ family that's out of town, not yours."

Oishi paused. "….Oh."

Eiji dumped his bags on the floor. "So did you bring the… stuff?"

"That what?" probed Oishi, grinning.

"You know. The stuff."

Oishi laughed and unzipped one of his bags. "I sure did," he said, emptying it onto the floor.

"Ooh," marveled Eiji, kneeling down to look. Among the clothes and schoolbooks were several white tubes. Three. "How much does it _take!"_ Eiji exclaimed, looking horrified.

Oishi shrugged. "I thought you might want a choice."

Eiji picked one up and examined it. "Mint… These things are flavored?"

"Sure." Oishi handed him another tube. "See? Coffee. "

"What for?" Eiji looked flabbergasted. "I mean, it's not like you eat it."

"Well, yeah, but you…you know. You use your…." Oishi paused. "Wait. You _do_ know there's more than one way we can do this, right?"

The tips of Eiji's ears turned bright pink. "Of course I know that! I just… hadn't seen flavors."

He was experimenting with the lube already. Holding it inches from his face, he squeezed the tube, delighting when it nearly over flowed the brim and then watched it suck back in. "Do they make cookie dough?"

"Cookie dough-flavored lube? I don't think so. They pretty much all taste like shit, anyway." Oishi smiled. "So… I take it you've never done this before?"

Eiji looked up at him expectantly. "I take it you have?"

Oishi's grin disappeared. "Well, yeah," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Recently?"

"N-no, not really. Sort of," Oishi blustered. "I mean, what's 'recently?' It wasn't last week or anything. It was a whi-"

"You're rambling," Eiji cut in, eyeing him closely. "Anyone I know?"

Oishi felt the blood rushing to his face. "That's none of your business! I told you it was a while ago. Besides, it didn't mean anything, so you shouldn't care."

Eiji, who had been sniffing the lube warily, lidded the cap and looked at him defensively. "I didn't say I _cared_; I was just _wondering_."

Oishi snatched the tube from him. "Well stop wondering. I told you it doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter, then what's the big deal? Was it someone on the team?"

Oishi's face flushed an even deeper shade of red. "Just drop it, okay?"

"This sure doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well, it's not really something you discuss with other peo- "

"You told me you'd never wanted another guy since you met me!"

"I haven't, Eiji!" I just-"

"Was it a girl?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Eiji pouted. "If it didn't mean anything, why do you have to hide it?"

Oishi let out an exasperated sigh. "It was months ago, okay? And I swear, it didn't mean a thing. You were just so difficult then. You kept pretending you didn't care that way about me. And Fuji was doing the same thing to-" Oishi broke off, clamping a hand over his mouth.

Eiji's eyes widened. "_Tezuka?_"

Burning crimson, Oishi thrust the tube back into Eiji's hands. "This is irrelevant! This is not what I came over to d-… discuss with you."

Eiji paled. "Tezuka…" he muttered in disbelief, staring at the tube in his hands. "I…. I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

Oishi rolled his eyes. "Really, Eiji. Tezuka's got nothing to do with us."

"Yeah…"

"And we'll, you know. Go slow, and… all that."

"Okay," Eiji said, nodding.

"And we'll stop if it's too much for you."

Eiji grinned. "It won't be."

* * *

_The Afternoon After_

Tezuka frowned. Arms crossed, he fumed in Oishi's direction. Oishi, one of his better players, was not only practicing horrendously, but didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. He was practicing against Eiji… and losing terribly.

"Way to go, Eiji!" Oishi called, giving his doubles partner a thumbs up. "You're winning!"

Embarrassed, Eiji glanced towards Tezuka. "But I didn't do anything, Oishi. You hit it out of bounds again."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. Fuji approached him with his racket slung over his shoulder, holding its cover in his other hand. He looked from Tezuka to Oishi's game, across the courts.

"What's wrong now, Tezuka?"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "Oishi's playing today is… less than satisfactory."

"Well, we all have our off days," Fuji replied cheerfully, zipping the cover over his racket.

Tezuka glared at him.

"Except for you, of course."

They heard Oishi again from his game. "Great hit! Another point for you!"

Tezuka shook his head. "He's not having an "off" day. It's something else."

Fuji shrugged and smiled. "Why don't you let it go this once? After all, maybe he-"

"Oishi! Twenty laps! And when you're finished, everyone with new partners- Oishi with Fuji!"

Fuji sighed and took his racket back out.

* * *

Oishi tugged at his bag, attempting to free it from his locker. "Twenty laps… just for losing?" 

Practice was over, having ended with Tezuka's improvised lecture on hard work and focus, and Fuji waited patiently with Eiji as Oishi complained indignantly.

"I mean, Momoshiro and Takashi lost, too! That's completely unfair!" Oishi continued to pull at the handles of his bag, which remained stubbornly lodged in place.

"I don't think he minded so much that you were losing," Eiji offered.

"It's just that you were doing it so gleefully," Fuji finished.

Oishi snorted in response and vengefully gave the bag a final yank. Suddenly it came loose… and its contents fell out in a heap on the club house floor.

All three of the boys looked down at the pile by their feet. Fuji leaned over and picked up one of the three white tubes strewn about amongst the pajamas and books.

"Coffee," he said thoughtfully, with a glance at Oishi. "Tezuka's favorite."

* * *

**A/N:**_ So endeth my first one-shot. Hey, I never promised you a plot or anything. Leave feedback if you want, but don't go all Flame Mode on me._


End file.
